A Thrilla at Attila's
To see the episode's transcript, click here. Synopsis Tuddrussel, Larry, and Otto each recount their mission on turning Attila the Hun from a nebbish coward into a bloodthirsty fighter, and argue over which account to report to their boss. Plot The Time Squad comes home wounded and angry from the mission that they had just came back from. Tuddrussel says that it's a good thing he was there to save them, but Larry blames him and Otto for what had happened, and Otto, who is the only one to come out unscathed in this, states that he's mad at Larry and Tuddrussel. Larry sits down to type out the mission report to send to Headquarters, but Tuddrussel stops him, suspicious of what he plans to write down. Larry says he only plans on writing the "truth" and we begin with his side of the story of what happened earlier. According to Larry, it all started in ancient Asia when they were assisting Attila the Hun. Larry depicts Tuddrussel as a neanderthal that eats bananas and wrecks everything. And Otto is shown to have an even more obnoxious ability to spout out never ending "fun facts" and never shuts up. Larry presents himself as the only sane man of the group and takes charge of the operation, after Tuddrussel punches the wimpy and fragile Attila. Larry transforms Attila from being a wimp into a real first class leader by training him and his army in 1980's styled aerobic fitness, teaching etiquette and presentation, and agility through sword fighting. Everything was apparently going well, with Attila gaining enough confidence to finally lead his army until Otto mentions that he will be defeated by the Romans one day. Attila, hurt by Otto's insensitive words, calls upon his army to attack the squad. But Larry saves the day, defeating his huns with his apparent karate skills. Back from Larry's version of the story, Otto and Tuddrussel argue with him that none of that actually happened. So it's Tuddrussel's turn to set the record straight. According to Tuddrussel, when they arrived to help Attila things were vastly different. He sees himself as an intelligent and capable leader while Larry is even more prissy, cowardly and incompetent as a partner and is wearing a tutu, and Otto is even more childish, and is constantly in Tuddrussel's shadow as his faithful boy sidekick. Here Tuddrussel is the one that trains Attila and his army, instructing them in martial arts, sword fighting, strategy tactics, and how to take a punch. Things were going great until Larry asked if they could go home, because he didn't want to be near the "vulgar savages" any longer. Attila gets upset by Larry's words and calls upon his army to attack. Back from Tuddrussel's version of the story, Larry defends the idea that he certainly did not wear a tutu and Otto, growing impatient with both of them decides to tell his side of the story. According to Otto, he was the first to talk to Attila about his problem in leading his army. He also admits that Larry got part of the story correct when Tuddrussel punches Attila point blank for no reason afterwards. When Otto asks why he did that, Tuddrussel states that he doesn't understand why that he has to make all the decisions around here. During training, which did include Larry's aerobics and Tuddrussel's sword fighting, it's shown that the huns were all too lazy and stupid and didn't want to train under them. By the end of the day, Attila is in despair, claiming that his army is worse than before and remembers from his past when classmates would make fun of him in "Hun School" for being "A big dummy four-eyes", and believes that they were right. Otto, feeling sympathy for Attila because of his own past encounters with being bullied for having glasses, tells Attila that he shouldn't listen to them because he's "Attila the Hun, one of the greatest leaders of all time with one of the most powerful armies ever known. I believe in you, the problem is that you have to believe in yourself!" This pep talk gives Attila the confidence that he desperately needed. This moment was ruined when Tuddrussel and Larry can be heard laughing at Attila. They mock him for his embaressing nickname and his sob story. Attila, with newly found confidence, orders his army to attack Tuddrussel and Larry. The Huns, surprisingly, follow orders under their leader and pulverize the two cops. Back from Otto's version of the story, the guys suddenly remember that Otto was telling the truth. But Tuddrussel mentions that Otto forgot one thing: He's not an official time cop. Larry and Tuddrussel very smugly reveal their certificates to Otto. Larry conveniently brings up a rule that states that because Otto isn't an official member of the team they can't log in his version of the story. Larry and Tuddrussel come together to put both their versions of the story into the mission report, enjoying the torment that Otto is going through as the episode fades out. Trivia * This episode is a parody of the popular [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rashomon Rashomon] film. * Larry's aerobics outfit is the same as Jane Fonda's in her 1980's Start Up with Jane Fonda VHS tape. Gallery Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes